


Sunlight

by MyNameJett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Mystery, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameJett/pseuds/MyNameJett
Summary: A muggle is found dead, and the primary suspect? Draco Malfoy.





	1. When one door closes...

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooooooooooookay so it may or may not be really early and I may or may not be exhausted but I had to get this out!! If you have suggestions let me know, I'm open to criticisms, and I would love your input!! ALSO please tell me what you think is going to happen! I'd love to know what you guys think!! Enjoy!!!!

  
_Dear Head Auror H.J. Potter,_   
_Department of Magical Law Enforcement,_

_We would like to offer congratulations for your excellency in the Mystical and Missing Creatures case. The professionalism you showed was phenomenal, and we hope that you could spare a bit of compassion and handle this case with discretion, at least until the perpetrators have been properly processed. We unfortunately have to ask that you extend this kindness to a few other cases as well. Dealings with those in such high positions of power only leave us open to attacks, and in this political climate this is something we cannot afford. I’m sure you understand and I can personally assure you that your silence will pay off._

_Undersecretary Mickey Wallis,_   
_ Ministry of Magic Head Office_

Harry sighed, glaring at the letter for a second before incinerating it. The ashes fluttered to his desk and he stared blankly at the letter he had just begun writing.

_Daniel - _   
_ I have so much to tell you when I get home. I’ll be home early so we can finally go to dinner with your parents. I promise I’ll dress nicely _

Harry sighed once again, balling the letter up and grabbing another sheet of parchment. He shook his head as another memo flew into his office, hoping that it wasn’t another case. But he could already see the bold print at the top of the paper, signifying that not only was it another case, but that he would not be coming home tonight.

_Daniel - _   
_ I won’t make it home again tonight. I can’t talk about it now, but I promise that I will. Soon enough. Don’t wait up for me. Love you._

_Harry_

Harry sadly tied up his letter to Cecil, who hooted disapprovingly at him.

“Don’t look at me like that, you know I can’t help it.” Cecil hooted again before taking off. Harry watched him fly off for a bit before turning back to the memo on his desk.

  
**URGENT: MUGGLE INVOLVEMENT**

  
Harry’s eyebrows raised and he reluctantly had to admit his interest was piqued. He’d dealt with plenty of urgent cases, and plenty of Muggles, but never both at once.

  
MUGGLE FOUND DEAD NEAR THE LEAKY CAULDRON, WIZARD INVOLVEMENT SUSPECTED  
Amy St. James, Muggle, was found dead feet away from local pub The Leaky Cauldron.   
Suspect(s): Draco Malfoy, wizard  
Witness(es): Theodore Nott, wizard; Mandy St. James, Muggle

Muggle press: Not Alerted  
Muggle Prime Minister: Alerted  
Muggle Law Enforcement: Not Alerted  
Suspect(s): N/A  
Witness(es): N/A  
Case - Open  
CONFIDENTIAL

Harry shot up from his seat, reading the page twice, three times, before it disappeared in a mushroom cloud of smoke. Coughing, Harry quickly gathered his things and was prepared to apparate to the coordinates when a fire suddenly roared to life at his floo. Daniel, his boyfriend of two years, appeared in the flames before stepping out into Harry’s office.

“Harry, thank goodness!” Daniel dusted off his robes before striding over to Harry and gathering him up in his arms. “I thought I might miss you!” Daniel brushed his cheek with a kiss before stepping around him to sit on the little couch Harry had in his office. “Alright then,” Daniel said, patting the seat next to him. “ Explain to me why you have to cancel on my parents for the twentieth time.”

“This can’t be-”

“It is.” Daniel pointed to the spot next to him. “Sit.”

“Well,” Harry began, sitting. “That’s the thing. I can’t tell you.” Harry’s stomach twisted when he saw how Dan’s shoulders drooped. Dan’s bright brown eyes seemed to dim a little at his words, and Harry wished he could say something to soften the blow, but there simply wasn’t anything he could do. “Dan, please don’t be angry-”

“Why the hell shouldn’t I be?” Dan flung himself up, eyes blazing. “We’ve been dating for two years, and you still haven’t met my parents.”

“Dan-”

“We haven’t been on an actual date for months, and anytime we do, you’re always thinking about work!” Dan began to pace about his office, and his shoulders shook as he spoke, betraying his emotions.

“Dan please--”

“No, Harry! I’ve tried not to let your job get in the way of us, but it’s hard when it’s all you seem to care about!

“It’s not all I care about!” Harry shook his head, rising and moving to his desk. “I told you that this job would be difficult, and _you_ told me you could handle it!”

“I thought I could because I thought _you_ could leave it for a few seconds! Obviously I was wrong!” Dan marched over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder. Harry made to go after him, but his robes caught on one of the handles of his desk.

“I’m sorry Harry,” Dan looked back, and all the flame in his eyes was washed out, leaving behind something cold and empty. “Don’t follow me. I’ll be gone by tomorrow.” With that Dan was gone. Harry felt a part of himself go with Dan. He couldn’t figure out if he was angrier with his job or with himself.

He and Dan had been on shaky ground for a while, but Harry had hoped that when he got a break in cases, they could mend it. But he’d never gotten a break. First it was working to prove himself, then to being Head Auror, and somewhere along the way he’d completely forgotten that Dan needed him, and he’d gotten used coming in after he was asleep and waking when Dan had already left. Now he looked back and couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been. He knew how bad it was getting, he should’ve made time. He couldn’t possibly expect their relationship to survive like that. But he did. And he regretted it so much.

Another memo flew into his office then, reminding him of what he’d been doing before Dan showed up. Harry shook his head, straightened his shoulders, and promptly Apparated. He’d deal with how he felt later. For now, a muggle girl needed him.


	2. Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out they both need each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I would love to know what you thought!

Draco

If there was someone more unlucky than Draco Malfoy, Draco would be shocked, horrified, and, peculiarly, interested to meet them. In the past week alone his luck had gone from bad to worse. He’d opened up a small shop on the corner of Diagon Alley and Knocturn Alley, and so far his apothecary/potions shop had been operating fine. He’d had a few regular customers, and things were always much more busy during the Back-to-Hogwarts rush, But even during the rest of the year he’d been selling enough to get by. And frankly, that’s all Draco needed. Sometimes, if he’d saved up enough, he’d attempt to send some of his money to his mother. He knows she’d been struggling since his father had left, and he could only hope that the small amounts he could send her would be enough.

Other than his shop, he had a small flat that he shared with Pansy and Blaise. It was small and quaint and all they could afford, but they were happy. Draco was content with his life.

But then a potions accident had ruined almost his entire stock, and he faced losing the shop. On top of that, he’d had to come out to his friends and family, thanks to a jealous ex. And now, he found himself sitting in a dark, cold, _slightly damp_ room waiting to be questioned about a murder! His luck simply couldn’t get worse.

The door to the room opened, the swishing of robes the only sound. Draco refused to lift his head. He’d had, after all, a rather tiring day.

“So, Malfoy-”

“No.” Draco didn’t lift his head as he shook it, sliding his forehead back and forth on the table. “Absolutely not.” Apparently, Draco’s luck could get worse.

“Listen, Malfoy-”

“Potter,” Draco sighed, not moving anything except his mouth. “I don’t have time for this today. Or this month.”

“You didn’t do it.”

Slowly Draco lifted his head, eyebrows furrowed.

“I know you didn’t do it. I could tell as soon as I got to the scene.” Potter was seated across from him, dressed in slightly rumpled Auror’s robes. His eyes looked a little sad, and a lot tired. He’d had a long day too, it seemed. “Whoever it was used too many curses. It was overkill to the extreme, and it almost seemed personal.” Potter opened up a file he’d been holding, his mouth twisting in distaste as he stared at its contents. “And from your preliminary interview, you didn’t even know this girl.” Potter spared the contents one last saddened glance before setting the file down.

“Of course not.” Draco rolled his eyes. “The law clearly states that I can’t go anywhere near muggles. I wouldn’t risk being sent to Azkaban for anyone, especially not a _woman_.” Draco let his head fall back onto the table. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him, burning into the top of his head

“But of course,” Harry sighed. “Unfortunately, I’m one of the few on this case that actually believes you’re innocent. And we can’t get anyone to attest to your character, since this is a confidential case.”

“So…?”

“So, it looks like the only way you can get off without being accused is if we find the killer.”

Harry leaned forward, and Draco lifted his head once again. Whatever question he’d had died in his throat. Harry was looking at him so intensely, almost as if it was _his_ innocence they had to prove.

“We have to work together, Draco.” Harry said softly, his eyes piercing. “I want to catch who did this, and I need you to do that. So will you help me?”

Wordlessly, Draco nodded. Harry gave him a curt nod before getting up and making his way to the door.

“Wait!” Draco stood, grasping the folder that Harry had left behind and reaching out for him to grab it. “You forgot this.” Harry stared at him for a second, before shaking his head and turning away.

“No. I didn’t.”

Draco watched the door for a moment before glancing curiously at the file in his hand. _Should I…? No! Of course not! But he did leave it here, and why else would he give me that look…_

Draco slowly sat down before hesitantly opening the file. Surprisingly enough, the file let him in, falling open to reveal--

Nothing? Draco stared at the folder for another moment, shocked. Then furious. What could he have possibly expected. Of course Potter was playing with him. He was probably laughing at him right now. Draco’s cheeks warmed at the thought, and he tossed the file away from him across the table.

As Draco eyed the empty folder, he couldn’t help but feel hopeless. Potter had been his last chance. He had seen the way the other Aurors eyed him with smug arrogance, some with open disgust. There was no way he would be able to escape these charges.

_What am I going to do?_

  
~.-.~

Harry

Harry closed the door behind him, heaving a heavy sigh. _I hope he sees it_. Harry cast a quick _tempus_ to check the time. Draco would need approximately three hours to unlock the charms he’d placed on the folder, so Harry had just enough time to interview the witnesses. Why was Harry helping Draco? He didn’t know. But when he saw Draco’s preliminary interview, he was reminded of how Draco had looked at his father’s trial: hopeless. He looked scared and confused, and most heartbreakingly, _alone_. Harry knew then that Draco hadn’t done it.

But that didn’t mean the case was solved, and Harry knew that nobody would accept that Draco was innocent.

“He didn’t do, did he?”

...Nobody else.

“No, Ron,” Harry sighed, “I don’t think he did.”

“Well, at least that actually gives me something to do,” Ron chuckled. They walked together in silence for a moment and Harry tried to remember when they’d talked to each other last. He couldn’t. “So, where do we go from here?”

Harry smiled at Ron before answering. He was grateful to have someone else _properly_ working this case with him. He had enough stress on him as it was, he didn’t think he could solve this on his own, even with Draco’s help.

“Well, I’ve given Draco a way out. Hopefully he can figure it out before they finish up the documentation and start his trial.” Harry started, conjuring a sheet of parchment and quill as they made their way out of the Interrogations Hall. It was in the basement, near the courtroom where Harry had almost found himself expelled from Hogwarts. Casting it a single glance, they quickly moved towards the lifts. They didn’t have much more time.

“I’m going to need to interview the witnesses. We need to figure this out and get ourselves another suspect. Without one, Draco’s case is hopeless.” They got on the first lift that came down which was, thankfully, empty. “Draco should get to my flat in about three hours, so I’m going to need you to be there when he gets there.” Ron nodded as the lift let Harry off at the DMLE. “If Draco doesn’t show, come back and we’ll drag him out of there if we need to. I won’t let another innocent man go to Azkaban.” Harry watched as the lift doors closed, and determination solidified within him.

_I will not let another murderer walk free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh. I know there isn't a lot of info to go on, but let me know what you think anyway?


End file.
